Snow Day
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Star wants to experience her very own snow day. However, that doesn't appear possible where Marco lives. Star hatches a plan to make Echo Creek have a snow day it shall never forget! This is my first multi-chapter story. Story inspired by Barbacar. I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil or any of it's characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Day**

The warm spring sun shone down on the picturesque town of Echo Creek. Today was picture perfect as clouds lazily drifted across the skies as they cast their dark shadows on grateful passersby as they ambled across town. The scene was one someone might have expected on a postcard that would wish a friend or relative greetings and proclaim "Wish You Were Here", but the sun beat down on the Southern California community with intensity. The only reprieve that was to be found, aside from the trees that cast their protective shadows, was a fairly cool breeze that danced across Echo Creek.

"Its soooo hot Marco! Why must it be hot?" Star complained loudly to Marco who was bending down to drink the water coming from the outdoor water fountain at school. Marco took in Star's words, but finished drinking his fill before he turned around to reply. "Well Star," Marco began as he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his hoodie, "it is Southern California. It's gonna start getting warmer and warmer the closer we get to summer!" Marco said as he sang the last word in celebration of the season to come.

Star glared at Marco playfully as she gave him a gentle shove. "But Marco, can you really say that we even had winter? I mean, I know that it got cold and chilly but we never got snow like everyone does in the movies we watched over Christmas break!" Star claimed as she pouted at the thought at not having gotten the opportunity to play in the cold white frozen water that she had Marco explain to her countless times over this past winter only to be disappointed when the magical frozen water never fell from the sky as Marco had said snow does.

"Star, it doesn't snow here. It's far too warm, even during winter." Marco stated matter of factly as he gave Star and apologetic smile. "I promise that one day we will take you somewhere where you can see and play in the snow." Star brightened up at Marco's words as she began to imagine an Earth adventure filled with frozen activities that she now longed to see and experience with her own eyes. "Thank you Marco! You are the best!" Star shouted excitedly as she wrapped Marco up in her arms trying to make him physically feel the happiness that he brought her on a daily basis.

Marco loved hugs from Star, but he wished that she wasn't so strong sometimes as the happy embrace was preventing proper inhalation of the oxygen Marco's lungs were desperately craving. "St-ar…need…air…can't…breathe!" Marco managed to choke out as Star instantly released him from her excitement fueled strangle hold. Star sheepishly smiled at Marco as she put her hands behind her back. "Sorry Marco, I got a little carried away again." Marco smiled brightly at Star and reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "That's fine Star, just remember not to squeeze that tight. I love your hugs and all, but I love breathing too!" Marco said with a chuckle as he released her hand and began walking towards the large double doors that led back into the school. Star stood there for a moment, looking at her hand as she blushed lightly. Marco turned as he began to open the door and noticed Star still standing where he had left her. "Come one Star! You don't want to be late to your science class do you?" Marco asked as he continued to hold the door. Star looked up with a start and notice Marco holding the door for her. "Coming Marco!" was the only thing Star could think to respond with as she ran through the door and all the way to her science class, leaving Marco in her dust.

Star sat in her science class, completely bored out of her ever loving Mewnian mind. Earth was interesting, as could this Earth class, but today's lesson was simply a review over human and plant cells for a test they would be having someday soon. "Miss Butterfly, are you….ok? You see seem like you are in another world." Mr. Winters asked with a look of genuine concern on his face as he peered over his thick glasses at Star. "eh, hmm, what…Oh! Yes! I'm fine! Just uh, how does that one Earth expression go? I was following a rabbit in my mind?" Star asked as several other students began to laugh at Star's admittedly humorous reaction. Mr. Winters smiled ruefully as he shook his head. No sooner had he done this, the final bell for the day rang releasing the students to their own devices for the rest of the day.

Mr. Winters began to erase the chalkboard as the students filed out of the room talking happily now that their freedom had been granted to them by the final bell. Star walked up to Mr. Winters and tapped him on his shoulder. Mr. Winters turned around and gave Star a warm smile and asked "What can I do for you Miss Butterfly? Do you have a question?" Star absent mindedly gnawed on her wand as she thought of the proper way to word her question.

"Well," Star began, "I was wondering why it doesn't snow here in Echo Creek and how I could make it snow." Star asked as she finally found the correct wording to her query. Mr. Winters smiled at Star as he thought about how best to answer her question. "Well, let me see…for one thing it's generally too warm here in Southern California. Our climate doesn't exactly facilitate a snowy environment given how close we are to the equator compared with other places that regularly have snowy weather conditions." Mr. Winters stated much to Star's continued disappointment. "But how could I make it snow here?" Star asked almost pleadingly.

Mr. Winters looked at Star thoughtfully as again thought about his answer. "To be honest, it can snow here. I have seen it. However, it would require the atmosphere to be below the freezing point and even the ground would have to be cold enough to allow any snow to stick. Even then though you would still need enough moisture in the air for snow to actually fall." This answer made Star smile mischievously as she looked down at her wand. "Thank you Mr. Winters!" Star proclaimed a little too loudly for how closer they were. Mr. Winters chuckled as he resumed erasing his chalkboard and called out "See you tomorrow in class Star." Star popped her head back though the door and sang "No you won't! We are going to have a snow day!

Mr. Winters began laughing at Star's incredibly enthusiastic and high spirits. "Ah, to be young again." Mr. Winters signed wistfully as he continued his final tasks for the day before heading home. Little did he know that he had inspired Stars imagination which fueled more of her spells than her magical instruction book typically did.

Star found Marco waiting for her outside in their usual spot. "So, how was class?" Marco asked as he smirked at Star's happy and extremely upbeat demeanor. "Oh, you know. It was sciencey and stuff." Star replied nonchalantly as she did not want to spoil the surprise she was planning for Marco in the morning.

The walk home was uneventful as usual since Ludo had, typically by now, learned his lesson that Star was not "at her most distracted" following a day of school, regardless of how taxing it had been on her that particular day. Once they entered the Diaz home Star only came out of her room one time, for dinner. Marco thought that this was unusual for the normally extremely social, he chuckled to himself as he thought 'butterfly', Star, but he brushed it aside as either homework or girl stuff of which Marco did not want to get involved in either. Either he did not need to distract his friend from her studies or she was doing whatever it was that girls did.

If Marco had been paying attention as he passed by Star's room, he would have noticed a chill in the air that was unlike the usual chilly bursts of chilly air dished out by their air conditioner. No, this was much colder than that and all of Echo Creek was going to be in for an extremely chilly surprise come tomorrow morning when they woke up to start their Friday. Star was going to make this a snow day Echo Creek would not soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Day**

The sun came up from beyond the horizon to cast its usual warming rays upon Echo Creek. However, this morning was not a typical morning as it was uncharacteristically dark, dreary, and cloudy for a spring morning in Southern California. The sun, try as it may, could not seem to power its way through the thick and grey cloud cover that prevailed over the skies of Echo Creek. Another unusual phenomenon had been occurring most of the night. The clouds were not simply grey. They were also dropping perfect little white snowflakes to the ground below that now appeared to be covered in a thick blanket of the power like frozen water.

These unusual happenings went unnoticed by Marco as his alarm went off, alerting him that it was time to begin his morning routine to get ready for yet another day at school. Marco sat up groggily as he gingerly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He softly groaned as he stood up from his covers and stretched. Last night had been a little too late for him as he had been kept awake half the night wondering if Star was alright since she had gone to her room so early the night before. Marco did his best to shrug off his feelings of concern for his best friend and, though he would not admit it aloud, secret crush. If Star had needed him for any reason, he was sure she would have come to him.

Marco, being so preoccupied now in his thoughts about Star, had yet again failed to notice the strange sound coming from the vents. The heater was one. Marco simply jumped in the shower as he raced his mental clock that told him he had dilly dallied for too long this morning and needed to hurry up or else face the consequences of being late too school. Marco hastily finished his shower, dried off and had thrown his clothes on, including his signature red hoodie, before he noticed that Star did not appear to be up yet since she was not trying to break the door down with some form of medieval weaponry or "laser puppy cannon". This was truly too weird for Marco to handle as he now again began to fret over Star.

Marco exited the bathroom and walked over to Star's door. However, as he was about to knock he finally noticed how warm his house felt. Marco, without word, walked over to the thermostat to find that, for whatever reason, his parents had turned the heater one. In spring. Marco shook his head as he figured he would never understand his parents wacky antics and walked back over to Star's familiar wooden door. Marco took a moment to collect his thought before finally raising his fist up and knocking on the door in an attempt to wake up the sleeping Mewnian princess from her slumber. Marco blushed heavily as he imagined Star groggily answering the door in her cute purple night outfit with the matching dark purple and lavender socks. 'Just breathe' Marco thought, 'it's just Star.'.

"Star! It's time to wake up! If you don't we will be late for the bus and then we will be late for school!" Marco rattled. However, his call was met by silence. This was an oddity as usually he would at least be greeted by the annoyed and exasperated sigh of Star heaving herself out of her dreams to begin a day at school where should would again go through classes she liked and, more importantly, didn't like so much. Marco decided that perhaps she was sleeping really hard today. 'I better go in' Marco thought at he gently pressed the handle and pushed the door inward. The door protested with a creaking sound as the portal opened to reveal that Star was indeed still sleeping. However, her positioning was not exactly what Marco had expected.

Marco chucked quietly to himself as he took in the scene before him. Star was sleeping in the middle of the floor with her head resting on her open spell book. This, however, was not the only hilarious aspect about Star's sleeping arrangement. Star was surrounded on all sides and even covered by the laser puppies who were acting as a blanket for Star as she snoozed the morning away. Marco smiled as he, almost, didn't have the heart to wake her up from such a cute sleeping arrangement, but they had to get to school and the laser puppies, having heard his entry, were beginning to wake up and shoot lasers from their eyes in excitement at having their favorite walking companion in the same room as them. Marco laughed, probably a little too loudly, but the puppies were adorable.

Star looked up from her sleep, eyes half open, and looked around the room as if she were confused as to how she had ended up on the floor. One of the laser puppies, having noticed Star was alert, if only kind of, ran up to her excitedly and began to lick her face. Star giggled as she cradled the puppy in her arms and tickled his belly. That's when everything from the night before came flooding back to her. Star hurriedly put the puppy back on the ground, much to his disappointment, and sprinted past Marco to her wand she had left sitting on her dresser. Star smiled with glee as she noticed that the tip of the main point of the star was still glowing an icy shade of blue. Star bolted past Marco again, causing him to spin and fall with the velocity at which she zoomed by, and looked out her window. Star's eyes grew as large as saucers as she whispered "so cool" in her, trademarked, Star like fashion.

Marco looked at Star in the exact same way the laser puppies were, with their heads tilted to the right, as Marco wondered what in the world had gotten into Star that morning. Although Marco was relieved of any of his fears that his friend was somehow in trouble or feeling sad with her over the top enthusiasm, he could not help but be puzzled by Star's erratic, and energetic, behavior.

That's when Marco noticed the white powder lining Star's windowsill. Macro got up and ran to the window and let out an audible gasp of amazement as he watched countless snowflakes float past the window all the way to his back yard. Seeing the cactus covered in snow was something very different than Marco had ever experienced. "Star, did you do this? Marco asked nearly breathless from his mounting excitement. "Yep, sure did! Star proclaimed from behind him. Marco turned around to find that Star had already, somehow, made the change from her jam jams into a thick purple coat, blue jeans, matching purple snow boots, and a purple beanie hat with a pink heart on the front.

"Wait, when did you change into that?" Marco asked as he stared at Star in wonder. "Well, Marco, a magical princess has to have some secrets!" she giggled as she twirled her wand and stuck it expertly in her belt loop. "You made it snow, here." Marco whistled to show he was impressed. "I guess that means no school today. I doubt the bus will be able to get out of the bus barn, much less down the street in this weather." Marco quipped. "Does this mean you can take me outside and show me how to do all the snow stuff Marco?" Star asked hopefully with a pleading look in her eyes that Marco knew that he could not, even if he had wanted to, deny.

"Yes, yes, don't worry Star. We can go play in the snow. Oh man it's been so long since I got to see snow! We are gonna have such a great time! First we can build snowmen, then we can make snow angels, and then I'll show you how to make a snow fort so that we can have a snow ball fig…" Marco rambled as he nearly skipped out of Star's room to go throw on warmer attire to help fight off the cold that was sure to greet him upon stepping outside into the snowy backyard. Star smiled brightly as she too could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of getting to do all the "snow stuff" with Marco.

Marco went into his room, now talking to only himself, as he put on his thickest pair of sweatpants under his blue jeans. Marco then began rummaging in his closet to find a thicker jacket to wear than his hoodie, but all you found were more red hoodies. "Maybe I should invest in a thinker jacket." Marco mumbled as he pulled yet another red hoodie over the one he was already wearing in order to keep his chest warm when he and Star went outside to play in the snow. You could never be too careful with weather like this after all. He didn't want to catch a cold because he had been careless in his desire to go spend an entire day with Star in the snowy white wonderland she had covered Echo Creek in.

Marco walked down the stairs to find that Star was waiting for him by the back door. Marco was, however, surprised that all the laser puppies were waiting with her. "Star…don't you think it will be a bit cold for the puppies out there? I mean, look at all that snow out there! The snow is deeper than they are tall!" Marco said incredulously looking at the puppies who did not appear to be deterred by Marco's words or the cold that could be felt radiating through the door. "I know." Star said with a sly smile as she opened the door. As soon as the door opened the puppies shot forward with eagerness, but their eagerness swiftly changed to that of a mixture of confusion and horror as they all fought to be the first ones back inside the safety and warmth of the house. Star and Marco laughed as the puppies scattered throughout the house seeking comfort from the horrible experience they had just endured.

Marco was the first to recover as Star was still laughing so hard that tears were actually streaming down her face. Marco could barely keep the thought that 'this was the only kind of crying' Star was allowed to do from invading his thoughts. Marco blushed as he held the door for Star and said "after you princess." While rubbing his nose in an attempt to hide his blush from Star. Star smiled happily as she skipped out of the house and into the Diaz's backyard.

Star could not stop the gasp from escaping her mouth as she felt and heard the crunch of snow beneath her feet. Star turned slowly in place as she observed the tracks she had made and the small circle she was currently standing in because of her circular motion. Star's eyes widened in pleasant surprise upon noticing that even her breath left a tell-tale sign of its passage with each breath she released. "Look Marco! I'm a dragon!" Star exclaimed as she pretended to breathe fire with each huffy white breath she breathed.

Marco chuckled as he took his first steps into his frozen backyard. 'Star really outdone herself this time', he thought as he walked farther into the yard to where Star was standing. "What shall we do first, my faithful Earth guide?" Star asked teasingly since Marco had called her "princess" as they walked out the door. Marco smiled as he walked over to a clear patch of snow laid down, much to Star's bewilderment. "Uh, Marco? What are you doing? Star asked as she gave Marco a look that said "and I'm the crazy one from another dimension". "Come on Star, lay down next to me!" Marco said with a smile as he beckoned her to join him on the ground. Star shrugged her shoulders and went to lie down.

Before she could lie down Marco called "Now grab my hand". Star blushed slightly, but did as she was told and sat down at arm's length away from where Marco sat. Marco laid down and Star mimicked his action without letting go of his hand. "Now move your arms and legs like you are doing a jumping jack in P.E at school" Marco advised as he began to move his arms and legs. Star too moved her arms and legs in unison with him as they both lay sprawled on the ground doing jumping jacks without the jumping. "What exactly are we doing Marco?" Star asked as she continued to move in perfect synchronization with her crush. Marco simply looked over at Star, giving her the biggest smile he possibly could and said "We just made snow angels!"

Star was excited at having just successfully made a snow angel with Marco, yet she did not understand how what they did made a "snow angel". Marco sat up and pulled Star up with him as her dusted himself off with his free hand as his other was still grasping Star's. Star, personally, did not mind this one bit and was planning to milk it for all it was worth. Marco, after finishing dusting off his pants, pointed to where they had been laying and said with a crooked smile "See, snow angels!" Much to Star's astonished delight she could now see why doing what they did made snow angels. What caught Star's eye the most, however, was how it appeared that the two snow angels were holding hands, much like she and Marco still were.

Marco was completely aware that he was still holding Star's hand, but he was reluctant to let so long as she would let him hold her hand. They hugged all of the time, but holder her hand was a rare treat that he savored. Marco then began walking Star over to another section of the backyard as he did not want to mess up their snow angels with their next snowy activity. "Now we are going to make a snowman!" Marco exclaimed with excitement. However, his excitement turned to momentary reluctance as he realized he would have to release Star's warm and soft hand in order to go about the task at hand.

As Marco let go of her hand and bent down and began to scoop and roll the snowball across the ground he thought 'I guess I can't be too greedy'. Unknown to Marco or Star, who had just thought the exact same thing, the feeling was a mutual one. Star bent down and began to help Marco in his task, never asking why. She simply mimicked his actions as he created a rather large ball of snow that would be incredibly impractical to throw. "There," Marco sighed, "that should be a large enough base for the rest of him." Star looked at it and then down at her own snowball that she had made. While hers was indeed large, it was not as large as the gargantuan ball that Marco had created.

Marco looked over to Star and gasped as she had created the "perfect" midsection for the snowman. "Star! I thought you didn't know how to make a snowman!" Marco exclaimed as he bent over and bodily picked up Star's snowball and sat it on top of the one he had created. Star looked at it in bewilderment as the wheels in her head were starting to turn. "OH!" Star shouted with excitement as she bent back down and started to create yet another snowball in the same way Marco had done with the base. "I don't know how. I simply have a great teacher!" Star said happily as she picked up her finished product and sat it on top of both of the larger snowballs. "I…I guess I am." Marco stated looking at Star in amazement.

Star stood there admiring their handiwork. 'This was a snowman. How cute!' She thought as Marco walked up to the snow man and then stabbed it with two sticks on either side of Star's midsection. Star gasped "Marco! Don't break it!" Marco looked back at Star mischievously "Or what princess?" Star's glare was enough to make Marco raise his hands up to his chest in defeat as he said "ok, ok! I won't break it Star! I was just being playful! These are the snowman's arms!" Star's faces changed from a look of utter seriousness to one of complete understanding as she visualized the snowman now. "Oh! That makes sense!" Star giggled. "Do we get to give it a face?" Star asked hopefully. Marco smiled at Star and nodded in affirmation to her question. "Yep, now we just got to find rocks or something to give it eye and a smile." Marco replied with a grin of his own. "Yay!" was all Star could say, or shout, as she scampered to the "flowerbed" that held Mrs. Diaz's prized cactus plants.

Star retuned momentarily with several stones as she gently pressed each one into place in order to create a smiling face and eyes for the friendly looking snowman. Star was pleased with her handiwork, but she knew that something was still missing from her and Marco's large snowy creation. "Marco, what are we gonna do about a nose?" She asked as she turned to look at Marco for a solution to the missing nose dilemma. However, Marco was nowhere to be seen. "Marco?" Star called loudly as she continued to scan the backyard. That's when Marco opened the back door and walked back into the backyard carrying a carrot. Star gave Marco a puzzled look as we approached with the orange vegetable. "This is his nose" Marco stated simply as he pressed the carrot into the perfect spot between the smile and the eyes. Star giggled as she danced in place at having completed her first snowman.

Star looked to Marco, at the conclusion of her dance, only to find him staring at his phone. "What is Marco?" Star asked as she gave him a questioning look. "I have to run over to Alfonzo's. Him and Ferguson want to watch that space movie trilogy we got the other day. I told them I would bring it to school today so they could barrow it for the weekend, but we never went to school!" Marco stated matter of factly.

This caused Star to frown as she was hoping to get to keep Marco to herself today as they engaged in all of the traditional snow activities she had seen in the movies she and Marco had watched over the Christmas holiday break from school. Marco noticed her look of displeasure at having their fun interrupted and he gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Star, I'll be back in like, ten minutes. Alfonso doesn't live too far from here. While I'm gone you could continue to decorate the snowman if you want." Marco suggested. This brightened Star back up as she could not only continue building the snowman, but also was assured that Marco would return to resume the fun.

Marco reluctantly left the backyard and headed into the house where he found the movie case sitting on the living room table where he had left it the night before. Marco grabbed the movies and headed out the door to Alfonso's house as quickly as he could while making sure to watch out for ice on the sidewalks both for safety reasons and, hopefully, to find a spot to take Star skating later before the sun went down for the night. Marco blushed heavily as he imagined himself skating with Star, hand in hand as the sun was sinking down over the housetops at which time he would reel Star in and gently place a kiss to her li "Ah, crud! I should be paying closer attention to where I walk." Marco noted that the ice he slipped on was far too small for his daydream, but he would be sure to remember it on his way home to Star.

Star was now staring at the snowman thinking of ways to make her and Marco's creation that much more adorable. Star smiled as she took her hairband from her head and placed it on the head of her snowman. While the hairband wasn't big enough to fit normally, the pliable snow easily allowed it to sink in and give the appearance that the snowman was wearing Star's horned hair accessory.

Star again began to ponder other ways to add to their creation as she absentmindedly began to chew on her wand as she was accustomed to. However, Star was pulled from her thoughts as she went to pull her wand back down when her whole head began to pull forward to! Her tongue was now frozen to her icy wand that was still emitting the spell that was keeping the weather so cold and snowy.

Star began to panic as she called out spell after spell attempting to unstick her tongue from her cold wand. However, her spells were coming out all jumbled as she could not properly pronunciation with her wand physically attached to her tongue. "Fizzeh nah ma! Fizzeh nuna ma!" This only caused light to shoot from her wand and into the sky which, unnoticed by Star, caused the sky to become an even darker, more ominous grey color as the temperature continued to drop. Star, in her frustration, muttered "ah fizzeh meh" which caused her wand to again glow. Except this time the light went straight into Star freezing her in a solid block of ice with her one hand, that wasn't supporting the weight of the wand, to stick out.

Star watched helplessly from her own self-inflicted icy prison as the weather became more severe and the snow became even heavier and the wind began to blow fiercely. It was moments like this that made Star wonder why her first reaction was to always cast panicked spells since something bad always seemed to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Day**

The skies above Echo creek were growing continually more ominous with each passing minute as Marco pulled his hoodie, which he was now thankful for having doubled up on as the air around him seemed to grow colder and bitterer, more securely to his body as the wind whipped by at increasingly alarming speeds. Marco could remember snow days he had with his parents on one of their many trips, but he could not remember a single time when he had experienced such an icy onslaught. Marco simply shrugged off these thoughts as he began rounding the corner to Alfonso's house where he was to drop off the movie trilogy he had promised to let him borrow, but Star's unexpected snow storm had nearly interrupted this promise between friends.

Marco, upon reaching the relative safety of the threshold to Alfonso's home, began to shake the accumulated snow from his body as an alarming amount of the white powder had built up on his red hoodie until those looking out their windows could scarcely see any of the signature clothing that marked the young man as Marco. Marco shivered as he pulled his non gloved hands from the warm protection of his front hoodie pocket to knock on the door to alert those inside of his presence. Marco quickly shoved his hands back into his red hoodie pocket as, interestingly enough; Ferguson opened the door rather than Alfonso despite this house belonging to Alfonso and his family.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Marco chattered as he rushed in the door. Marco smiled at his two friends through chattering teeth as Marco visibly relaxed as he closed his eyes as he relished the warmth the home provided against the storm that was beginning to truly rage outside. "Did you bring the goods" Alfonso asked conspiratorially as his eyes darted from side to side as if we were truly on the lookout for someone who would swoop in and ruin his chance at getting the movies that Marco had brought. Marco chuckled as he shook his head at his friend's zany antics. "Yes, I brought the movies. I would feel awfully silly to have walked all the way over here in the snow to give them to you if I did not have them." Marco replied as he dug into the pocket of the innermost hoodie to withdraw the three disk set that Alfonso and Ferguson desired.

"YEEEEESS!" What the only intelligible thing that Marco could decipher from Ferguson's crazed scream has he jumped at Marco's outstretched hand and took the DVD set like a hand off before scampering from the entryway all the way to the livingroom, but not without first hitting the wall and spinning into the room dramatically. Marco and Alfonso, who had previously been the weird one in this exchange, watched the empty doorway to the livingroom in amazed shock from having witnessed such a strange scene. "I have the weirded friends" was all Marco could say as he turned back to Alfonso with a smile. "I hope you enjoy the movies. They even have that special edition bonus feature that explains the intense graphic affects process that the creators had to go through to make that movie series happen!" Marco proclaimed as he rubbed his hands together to generate more warmth.

"Thank you so much for bringing the movies over Marco. I was really worried that we were gonna have to change our plans since school got cancelled with this crazy snow stuff!" Alfonso earnestly stated. "No problem buddy! What are friends for and all that!" Marco said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed by the praise he was receiving. Alfonso looked out the find and let loose a low whistle. "Dang dude, you walked through that?" He asked with concern. Marco turned to look at the window as he replied "Ya, no big deal my man anything for a frien…What the!" Marco gasped at the scene before him. The snow could visibly be seen to piling up higher with each passing moment and there were now large icicles dangling from the window frame as the glass began to become icy to the point of blocking the view of the outside work in several spots along the window.

"I…I think I better get going." Marco responded nervously as he edged closer to the door. "Star wouldn't let this get too far out of hand." Marco grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open with a violent heave as a pile of snow fell into the house despite Marco having walked in only several minutes before with no such snow accumulation being present on the "protected" porch of Alfonso's house. "All right. See you later dude" was all that Marco heard Alfonso say before he plunged out into the bitterly cold wind driven snow.

Marco held his hand in front of his eyes as he began the long march back to his backyard. Something in his gut was telling him that Star was in trouble. There was absolutely no way that Star would allow the magically created snow storm to be this intense on purpose.

The wind whipped snow was icy and blinding as Marco began to lose the feeling in his nose and his toes even though he had taken extra precautions by wearing two layers of socks in order to keep his feet warm while he and Star enjoyed her first ever snow day. Marco continued to make his way down the now barely visible path as he struggled against the wind and numbness that was beginning to spread from his toes, through his feet, and into his ankles as he staggered onward. Marco let out a yelp of surprise as he "found" the ice patch he had warned himself about earlier that day to avoid hitting on the way home. "At least I'm on the right track…and fairly close." Marco panted as he doggedly crawled until he could again regain his footing.

Marco was just beginning to lose hope of finding his house when he ran into a solid object. As Marco rubbed his diaphragm he could hear a metallic ringing sound. Marco looked up at the seemingly immovable object to find that he had run into what appeared to be a mailbox. Marco reached up and wiped the blasted on snow from the metallic siding of the mailbox to reveal an all too familiar and, currently, relieving name. "Diaz".

"I made it", Marco muttered as he again took to his feet screaming "Star" at the top of his lungs in a futile bid to be heard above the howling of the wind. Marco pounded his feet into the snow covered earth as he headed for his house. Marco gave a relieved smile to his front door as he pushed it open and stumbled inside. Marco closed the door with a resounding slam as he looked around the livingroom/entryway for Star. Upon not finding his best friend he again resorted to yelling her name as loudly as he could. However, there was not answer to greet his call.

Marco made his way to the window that looked out into the backyard. "Star!" Marco called in a panic as he scrambled out the backdoor and rushed to where Star stood frozen solid, save for her one exposed hand. Marco grabbed Star's hand "Star, don't worry! I'll get you out of there. I just have to think! Think, think, think!" Marco chanted to himself as panic began to seep in. Star was frozen solid! There was no guarantee that she was even…'NO' Marco thought. "Star is fine" he silently whispered to himself as he looked at Star's face, which he would have found completely "adorkable" had the situation not been so dire.

Marco turned his head suddenly at the all too familiar sound of a rift being torn between dimensions. Marco found that his gaze fell on Ludo. "HA, Now I truly do have you at your most distracted Star Butterfly! It's time that I take what belongs to me! Now be a good human and push that popsicled princess over here, Karate-boy" Ludo sneered as he waved in Star's direction as an indicator that his monster minions should come though the portal assist him in his endeavor.

Marco glared at Ludo as he stomped his way over to where Ludo had torn open the rift. The first monster was beginning to stick his head through the portal only to have immediately be greeted by Marco's round house kick that sent him flying back through the portal with a resounding "smack". Marco swiftly grabbed Ludo by the front of his shirt and bodily lifted him to eye level and he growled "NOT TODAY LUDO" as he forcefully launched Ludo back through the portal quickly followed by his scissors. Before the portal closed behind the scissors Marco hear a help of pain as Ludo exclaimed in a high pitched and panicked voice "Someone get these scissors out of my a…". Marco couldn't suppress the grin that snaked its way onto his face.

Marco quickly turned and ran back to where Star stood frozen as began to think of ways of freeing the golden haired Mewnian beauty. Marco put his shoulder into the large block of ice and pushed with all his might, but to no avail as the ice Star was trapped in proved far too heavy for him budge. "Well, I guess thawing you out inside is out" Marco muttered to himself. Marco then turned to his mother's cactus garden and grabbed the largest rock he could find. He then ran back and brought the rock crashing down against the ice repeatedly until he physically could no longer sustain the forceful blows. Marco frowned as he silently pleaded with the ice to yield, yet nothing happened. The ice did not even seem to have been chipped by his repeated strikes.

Marco looked at Star pleadingly though the ice as he gently pressed his forehead to the ice as tears began to stream down his face as Marco came to the realization that were was simply nothing he could do. Marco reached over and grabbed Star's exposed hand as he gently ran his thumb over her icy cold skin.

Marco looked up into Star's eyes as a last ditch effort plan was beginning to take shape in his mind. "Star, can you hear me?" Marco asked in desperation. Star simply moved her eyes up and down repeatedly while simultaneously "nodding" her exposed hand that Marco currently held in his own. Marco sighed in relief at the fact that Star was still responsive. "Star, I want you to use your magic to get yourself out of there." Marco commanded as Star's eyes seemed to look at him incredulously as if to say "don't you think I have tried that?" Marco nodded his understanding to Star's unvocalized question. "Star, don't worry. You be the magic and I'll be your voice. I know that sounds crazy, but I don't know what else to try." Marco pleaded. Star gave Marco a weak thumbs up to indicate her willingness to give his crazy plan a try, seeing as how nothing else had worked.

Marco gulped and suppressed his blush as he intertwined their fingers together. He looked up at Star and gave her a reassuring smile and asked "Are you ready?" Star responded by giving Marco's had a squeeze to indicate that she was ready to give this thing a shot. "Alright", Marco whispered to himself. Now all he had to do was think of a spell to use that would free Star from her icy prison. Marco frowned as he thought of all of Star's usual spells. None of those would be suited to the task seeing as how Star's tongue was frozen to the wand. Marco wanted to free Star from the ice, without ripping her tongue out.

Marco took a deep breath as he decided to pull a page from Star's book and use his imagination to conjure a spell that would hopefully do the job of releasing his precious best friend and crush from the ice. "Warm sunshine radiance!" Marco screamed as he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Marco cautiously opened his eyes to find that Star's wand had taken on a warm orangish glow and that the ice was indeed beginning to melt despite the fact that the blizzard still raged all around them.

Marco tackled Star as she finished defrosting and held her tightly, ignoring the fact that she was wet from the melted ice. "Star" was all Marco could manage to get out as his thought was beginning to tighten up from the overwhelming emotions that filled him Star was safe. "Thank you Marco." Star whispered in his ear as she gratefully accepted and returned his hug with equal force.

Star reluctantly broke the hug as she looked up at the swirling grey clouds at continually dumped snow upon Echo Creek. Star shivered as she pointed up to the sky "I-I need to ew fix th-that" Star chattered as she lifted her wand and called out as forcefully as she could. "Calming light ray!" Star shouted, to which a pale yellow light shot from her wand into the sky. The clouds instantly lightened in color and the amount of snow that was falling instantaneously decreased in quality. "I'm so glad t-that worked" Star said with a lopsided grin. "Let's get you inside Star. You are soaked and it's freezing out here." Marco, having never let go of Star's hand, led her back into the house and shut the door.

"Star, I want you to go upstairs and take a hot shower. You were frozen in ice. We gotta warm you up. When you get done, come back down to the kitchen. I'm gonna make us up some hot chocolate." Marco said as he gave Star a smile that Star felt could have melted the ice she had previously been trapped in. "Alright Marco, but can I get marshmallows in mine?" She asked pleadingly. Marco chuckled as he pushed her to the staircase. "Yes, yes you can Star. You know I can't say no to those baby blues." Marco said with a smile. Star instantly blushed heavily, nodded her head, and ran up the stairs to do as Marco had bid her. Marco blushed too as he walked back to the kitchen to get started on those hot chocolates. "Did I really say that out loud", he asked himself, "it's like I want her to find out" Marco whispered as he began the process for making Star some hot chocolate making sure to pull out the marshmallows first, least he forget.

-Two Days Later -

Marco was again down in the kitchen. This time was different than the other times he usually cooked as Star was not hovering over his shoulder and observing every motion with rapt wonder as Marco turned seemingly unrelated items into a delicious meal or treat for them to share.

Marco stirred the pot that he had been slaving over for the past several hours as he grabbed his "tasting spoon" with his free hand and sampled the mixture. Marco nodded, yet began eying his spices. Marco put down spoon and again grabbed the pepper and applied for of the spice to his mixture of thoroughly cooked ingredients. Marco continued to stir the contents of the pot as he gently hummed to himself. Satisfied that the pepper had been properly mixed in, Marco grabbed the tasting spoon and again sampled his product. Marco smiled and nodded in confirmation "Yep that did it" he happily chirped.

Marco grabbed a ladle and scooped up a generous portion of the contents into a bowl. Once Marco did this he put the lid back on the pot and began to head up to Star's room with the steaming hot lunch he had prepared for Star.

Marco walked into Star's open room with a smile on his face as his eyes landed on the Mewnian princess. "Star, I need you to sit up." Marco said coaxingly as he sat the bowl on the nightstand so that he could help Star sit up. "uuuh, Maaaarrrrcooooo! Why do I have to? I feel terrible. Are all Earth colds this unbearable?" Star whined as Marco sat her pillow behind her back, propping her up. "Most of the time, ya. They are not fun at all." Marco replied sympathetically. "I made you some chicken noodle soup to help you feel better. This is an Earth cure of colds. I'll have you feeling better in no time princess!" Marco said happily as he grabbed the bowl. Star simply growled at him pitifully from her upright position on the pillows.

"Alright Star, here take a bite." Marco said as he offered Star a spoonful of the soup that he had already blew on to cool off. Star complied with Marco's wishes as she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her the delicious soup in this manner until the soup bowl was empty. Star blushed lightly the entire time Marco fed and babied her. She was, for the first time that day, thankful for the cold that helped her to hide her blush from Marco's notice.

"There we go," Marco stated, "all done." Star smiled tiredly at Marco as she yawned and nestled back down in bed. "Thank you Marco, for everything." Star said shyly from her curled up position under the covers. "You're welcome Star. You know I would do anything for you." Marco said as he stood up grabbing the bowl to take with him back to the kitchen to wash. Marco tuned to go, but was stopped in his tracks as Star called out weakly "Marco?" He turned and smiled at her as she lay under her covers. "Yes Star?" Marco asked questioningly. "Could…could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" she asked pleadingly. Marco blushed at request, but knew he could not deny her. "Ya, I'll stay." He said as he put the bowl and spoon back down on the nightstand and climbed into bed with Star.

Star snuggled up to him as she placed her head on his chest and released a pleased, yet tired sign. "Thank you Marco." Star muttered as sleep seemed to be already winning the battle against the tired and sick princess. Marco smiled as he looked down at Star's face. She seemed so happy, yet all he did was stay a little while longer. Star whispered, "You are gonna be…such a great king…", as sleep started to claim her tired body and mind. Marco's face became as red as the hoodie he wore. 'King' He thought? Marco smiled and whispered "If only I could be that lucky" as he placed a tender kiss to Star's head and gently slid out from her grasp.

Marco grabbed the bowl and walked toward the down before stopping and looking back. "I hope to God I'm that lucky" Marco said to himself as he walked out of Star's bedroom to begin the cleanup process from the mess he had made in the kitchen to make Star soup. Marco cleaned the dishes he had made as the snow continued to fall outside from Star's spell. The effects seemed to be dissipating, but the cloud cover stubbornly hung on and produced enough snow to keep the ground covered in a beautiful layer of pure white snow.


End file.
